Descoberta
by SweetFirefly
Summary: E o que parecia era que, no final, ela estivera tão preocupada com o destino que se esquecera de olhar para seu próprio coração. :SeiyaXUsagi, one-shot:


**Fandom: **Sailor Moon  
**Título: **Descoberta  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Gênero: **Romance/Angst  
**Ships: **Seiya Kou X Usagi Tsukino; Mamoru Chiba X Usagi Tsukino; insinuações de Taiki Kou X Ami Mizuno, e Yaten Kou X Minako Aino.  
**Spoilers: **Até Sailor Stars.  
**Sumário: **E o que parecia era que, no final, ela estivera tão preocupada com o destino que se esquecera de olhar para seu próprio coração.  
**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon não me pertence, ou, na hora em que as Starlights estivessem indo embora, Mamoru daria alguns passos para trás, tropeçaria e sofreria uma longa, longa queda. (risada maléfica)

**N/A: **Pequena fic sem sentido pro meu aniversário solitário. Parabéns pra eu! XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Descoberta**

Ele tinha acabado de ir.

Talvez o certo fosse dizer _eles _tinham acabado de ir, afinal, Taiki-kun, Yaten-kun e Kakyuu-hime tinham ido junto. Eles também iam fazer falta, principalmente para Ami-chan e Minako-chan (e para a legião de fãs que os _Three Lights_ deixavam para trás). Eles tinham até se tornado amigos, não era? _Não era?_

Ela queria pensar que eles tinham sido amigos e lembrariam dela como Seiya prometera que lembraria.

_Seiya._

Era normal ela querer chorar, não era? Seiya tinha se tornado parte da sua vida de várias maneiras. Numa época em que nenhuma das Sailors conseguia alcançar o seu coração entristecido pela ausência de Mamoru, Seiya tinha entrado no seu peito e feito uma bagunça. Ele era um dos seus melhores _amigos_, e a ajudara de várias maneiras. Ele até se jogara na frente de um raio de energia que era para ela…

Quem a culpava por querer chorar porque ele tinha ido embora?

Havia só uma coisa de bom naquilo tudo: Mamo-chan estava de volta.

Como ele não sabia nada a respeito das Starlights, Usagi pudera ficar horas falando delas, de como a tinham ajudado, das confusões que tinham feito.

Ela não sabia porquê, mas não falou que Seiya gostava dela. Bem, ninguém podia culpá-la de não querer deixar Mamo-chan com ciúmes, né?

E agora, no escuro de seu quarto, ouvindo o calmo ressonar de Luna, ela pensava em Mamo-chan, e no seu ainda assegurado futuro utópico, e deixava esses pensamentos preencherem o seu peito com alívio. Estava tudo de volta. Tudo seria como antes.

Então, por que a falta de Seiya parecia uma coisa física, uma ausência sólida que não parava de entrar nos seus pensamentos?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As coisas andavam meio estranhas.

Mamoru estava como sempre fora, gentil e atencioso. Mais de uma vez comentara sobre o amadurecimento dela; trazia presentes a toda hora e ligava todos os dias, como que para compensar o tempo em que não estivera ali para socorrê-la.

As meninas andavam mais ou menos do jeito de sempre, sem grandes mudanças. Continuavam indo para as mesmas escolas, continuavam tirando as mesmas notas e, afora um suspiro ou outro de Ami e um ou outro olhar sonhador de Minako, continuavam sendo as mesmas pessoas.

E Usagi não entendia por que ela não conseguia ser a mesma.

Era como se o mundo todo que ela lutara para conseguir consertar agora tivesse voltado, e ela tivesse ficado para trás, no vazio que era antes. Não conseguia reagir como reagia antes de Mamoru ter partido, não conseguia viver como vivia antes de Mamoru ter partido, e não conseguia _acreditar_ como acreditava antes (logo ela, para quem acreditar sempre fora tão importante!).

Usagi só conseguia ver o mundo girar sem ela, e pensar que a única pessoa capaz de perceber como ela se sentia e arrancar-lhe um sorriso estava muito longe agora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ela não entendia por que não parava de pensar nele._

Sério, era _irritante. _Ela olhava para Luna e via nos seus pêlos azul-marinhos o brilho dos olhos escuros de Seiya. Mamoru a chamava carinhosamente de _Odango-atama _e bastava aquilo para ressuscitar uma série de memórias que envolviam o modo como os lábios dele se curvavam e formavam aquele apelido em tom de provocação. As rosas vermelhas que Mamo-chan lhe dava eram vermelhas como a que Seiya carregava na lapela de seu terno. Ela olhava para a noite, a fim de fitar a Lua perdida na escuridão e pensar um pouco em Chibiusa, e o brilho das estrelas na escuridão a fazia lembrar do cabelo dele, longo, negro e brilhante.

Que pensamentos esquisitos eram esses agora?

Ela fantasiava sobre tocá-lo, sentir sua pele como ele tentara fazer tantas vezes e ela nunca deixara, sobre sentir seus lábios sobre os dela — não, _não sentir seus lábios_, ela amava Mamo-chan, ela não podia se permitir pensar aquilo, tinha Chibiusa e Crystal Tokyo, ela não podia.

Ela devia estar ficando meio perturbada pela ausência dele. Era normal, não era? Tinham sido amigos por tanto tempo. Ele tinha estado do lado dela até o fim. Ele era parte daquele mundo caótico no qual Mamo-chan era só um vazio, e era a parte que fazia acreditar que ainda havia motivos para continuar. Tanto tempo de separação (fazia quase um ano, agora, não era?) a estava deixando com tantas saudades que ela estava confundindo as coisas entre eles. Que ela tinha vontade se lançar ao espaço e ir buscá-lo.

Saudades daquele tempo em que ela não o havia conhecido e o mundo em que ela vivia ainda era _dela._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ela gostava de conversar com Ami.

Algumas vezes, quando ela achava que ninguém entenderia direito o que tinha para dizer, era bom conversar com a garota, porque, depois de todo aquele tempo juntas (depois de Luna, Naru e Umino, ela era sua amiga mais antiga!), ela parecia compreender mesmo que Usagi não soubesse como explicar.

Quando ela começou a falar de mundos desencaixados (sem nenhuma vez mencionar como _ele _não saía de sua cabeça), os olhos dela faiscaram daquele jeito que lhe era tão peculiar, tentando captar o máximo de informações para em seguida decidir o que fazer. Usagi ajudou, pensando nos quebra-cabeças:

"É como se, depois que Mamo-chan voltasse, o quebra-cabeça todo tivesse voltado pro lugar, e as peças se encaixassem certinho de novo, mas agora sou eu que não encaixo, entende? Sou eu que não consigo mais encaixar. Estou confusa, Ami-chan."

E Ami, como sempre, conseguia explicar tudo de um modo para que ela conseguisse entender:

"Talvez, Usagi-chan, o seu mundo tenha mudado inevitavelmente. E o que você está tentando fazer é se encaixar em um lugar que não existe mais. O quebra-cabeça agora é outro, um quebra-cabeça diferente. Talvez, o melhor que você devesse fazer é aceitar que ele mudou e se perguntar quais são as peças que faltam nesse quebra-cabeça novo."

_Peças que faltavam._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ela passou quatro dias, dezesseis horas, quinze minutos e vinte e três segundos pensando sobre o que poderia estar faltando no seu mundo novo.

Estava tudo ali, não estava? As Sailors mais próximas dela, que a rodeavam como os planetas rodeiam o sol e faziam de tudo para protegê-la. As Sailors mais distantes, que viviam suas próprias vidas, mas estavam sempre perto, olhando-a sem que ela soubesse que a olhavam, se preocupando e zelando por ela como anjos. Luna e Artemis, conselheiros, sempre ali para lhe ajudar nas horas difíceis.

Mamo-chan, seu eterno amor, cujos olhos brilhavam e tremiam quando ela se aproximava e que a segurava nos braços como se ela fosse o tesouro mais precioso do mundo por sua inocência.

Mãe, pai, Shingo. Motoki, Yuuchirou. Naru e Umino, sempre presentes, inerentes à cena. A eterna lembrança de Chibiusa e do tempo por chegar.

Naqueles quatro dias, dezesseis horas, quinze minutos e vinte e três segundos, ela descobriu coisas sobre si mesma que não sabia antes.

A primeira, que não era mais inocente, como fazia parecer e como Mamo-chan queria acreditar. O ano que se passara, a morte de suas amigas, haviam deixado marcas profundas na sua alma, feridas. Ela sabia que o mundo não era tão bonito.

Outra, era que o futuro utópico parecia cada vez mais inverossímil para ela. Depois de quase ter perdido a ilusão de um destino, ela não conseguia acreditar mais em coisas tão certas. Chibiusa, sim, vivia em seu coração; mas ela não tinha mais tanta certeza da felicidade que viria.

A última, ela descobriu no décimo quarto segundo da hora número dezesseis do quinto dia.

Seiya era a peça que faltava naquele seu mundo novo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seiya era a peça que faltava porque ele era um amigo.

Seiya era a peça que faltava porque ele se importava com ela, e a fizera rir; porque ela tinha boas memórias com ele e ele representava um tempo em que ela ainda acreditava. Só por isso Seiya era a peça que faltava.

Usagi ainda amava Mamoru. _Claro _que amava. Havia Chibiusa, e Crystal Tokyo, e o destino que eles compartilhavam e as vidas passadas em que eles se amaram. Seiya não podia intervir em um sentimento que era maior que a própria vida, claro que não podia. Seiya estava longe, aquilo não era justo, ele não podia.

Seiya _não podia._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mamoru se sentou ao lado dela para olhar o pôr-do-sol. Os dois ficaram observando o céu ganhar timbres de dourado e então de vermelho-vivo, intenso, conforme o sol se punha e a noite chegava. E então, uma, duas, as estrelas começaram a brilhar no céu; e, por um instante, não havia destino nem amores de vidas passadas nem nada, só havia o sol se pondo e as estrelas, e ela pensava _nele, _somente _nele, _e em como ele misturava todas as cores (o preto, o vermelho, o azul e o brilho das estrelas) em si, e em como tudo com ele parecia completo de uma forma que nunca fora.

E ela entendeu, finalmente, _porque_ seu mundo havia mudado. Não era por causa da dor que presenciara com Galaxia, nem da ausência de Mamoru que a havia entristecido; era por causa _dele, _dele e das coisas que ele lhe ensinara sobre amar de verdade; ele havia transformado seu mundo e entrado no seu coração.

"Usako, você está chorando?"

E haviam lágrimas nos olhos dela, que Mamoru tentou limpar, perfeitamente, calculadamente. De um jeito _diferente_ e que não era mais o bastante.

"Foi só… meus olhos, se acostumando com o brilho das estrelas."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ela amava Seiya.

Amava Seiya tão dolorosamente que aquilo parecia querer fugir de seu peito. Amava Seiya como jamais amara Mamoru, porque não era mais um amor nascido de vidas passadas ou futuras, de Serenity. Era um amor nascido _dela_, de _Usagi_, em toda a sua petulância de seus dezesseis-prestes-a-ser-dezessete anos.

E o que parecia era que, no final, ela estivera tão preocupada com o destino que se esquecera de olhar para seu próprio coração.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não, não podia viver aquele amor.

Havia, ainda, um destino. Havia Chibiusa e Crystal Tokyo e o Rei Endymion; havia tudo aquilo que deveria ser. Havia coisas traçadas muito antes dela nascer ou de Seiya sonhar em pôr os pés no Sistema Solar. Coisas que ela não poderia jogar fora.

_Seiya…_

Um dia, iriam se reencontrar. Ela sentia. Então, talvez, tivesse a oportunidade de lhe dizer que, no final, ele era bom o bastante. Bom até demais para ela. Que, no final, ela retribuía os sentimentos dele. Que, mesmo que o amor deles jamais pudesse ser, ela o amava.

Ela realmente o amava.

Agora, ela caminhava na Terra. Mamoru segurava sua mão e a levava para ver o vestido de casamento. Mamoru a pedira em casamento. E ela sorria, e fingia estar feliz. Mas Mamoru não via (_ninguém via)_ quando seu olhar se erguia para o céu.

Quando fitava as estrelas solitárias e pedia por um amor que não era pra ser.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música inspiradora: **O Que Eu Também Não Entendo, by Jota Quest

**Agradecimentos: **À autora de "The Heart of Cosmos", que me inspirou muito pra continuar minha história.


End file.
